


I Own A Heart.

by angelicas (sophluorescent)



Series: Human Verse [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Allusions to Polyamory, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophluorescent/pseuds/angelicas
Summary: She thinks, as hands smooth over the plane of her stomach, smearing ash and oil with them, what the consequences may have been had she not taken the vow. Whether she would know she missed her chance at this, or if she would have lived ignorantly, but pleasantly so.Still, even ignorance is not as pleasant as this.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Human Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2020 - Girls' Halloween





	I Own A Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **scarygirlnight (2020 Edition)**! Wanted to go peruse the comments to see if there was anything in particular that caught my eye, and well, this prompt caught it, LOL. I love my witches, and Red Velvet has such a great concept for velvety witch!fics. 
> 
> The prompt that caught my eye was this: Any fandom - Witchy ritual sex !  
> It was nice and general LOL, so I picked it up because I'm still a little out of my element when writing about the girl groups I follow and love.
> 
> This is just a quick PWP for the sake of fulfilling the prompt, but I left it pretty open-ended because I think I'll be doing more with this particular verse, I just didn't know if I had the time to devote to it right now!

She thinks, as hands smooth over the plane of her stomach, smearing ash and oil with them, what the consequences may have been had she not taken the vow. Whether she would _know_ she missed her chance at this, or if she would have lived ignorantly, but pleasantly so.

Still, even ignorance is not as pleasant as this.

“Are you distracted?” Joohyun murmurs, her lips pressed to Seulgi’s collarbone.

“Not at all,” Seulgi replies, bending her knees and framing Joohyun’s place between her legs. “Could never be distracted from you,” she continues, running a hand through Joohyun’s hair, clearing it from where it’s fallen into her eyes.

Joohyun only hums, her thumbnails digging into the divot beneath Seulgi’s sternum, as though she wants to open Seulgi up and peer inside. Wants to dissect her, to lay all her mysteries, all her fears, all her affections bare for the pickings. But, after a mere moment of pressure, her touch softens and moves on, sliding over her breasts, up to her neck.

She presses a kiss to Seulgi’s jaw, crawling up her body with languid ease. “Are you afraid?” She wonders.

“I am _excited_ ,” Seulgi corrects, head tilting back with a gasp as Joohyun brings a hand down to her sex, slips two fingers inside her, crooking them. “There’s no room for fear~” she singsongs, eyes fluttering open as Joohyun lets out a breathy laugh.

Joohyun draws back a minute later, bringing her fingers up to her lips and sucking on them, her gaze low and hooded. Seulgi watches her motions with a gaze just as dark, just as lazy, just as thick with passion.

Joohyun sits back, reaches to the edge of the circle, for one of the candles that lie around the edge. She takes it from it’s dish and holds it over Seulgi’s naked skin, high enough that, as she drips wax down, it cools. When it falls, drips along Seulgi’s skin, it is warm, but it does not _burn_. It only leaves a floaty sensation, as though a ghost has pressed their fingers to her heart, her breasts, her ribs.

It’s red wax for now, that candle of sex, of passion, of warmth. Joohyun drips it in a pattern like a cage, like an armor to protect from the coming monster—that which lurks in the Hells and even deeper.

As alive as Seulgi feels, breathing short, wakeful, she’s also drawn to the ritual itself.

Joohyun moves on from the red candle to a white one, paints her with this one’s wax as well. The heat of this one is greater, Joohyun holding it closer to Seulgi’s body. However, the red wax protects from most of it, and the wax that _does_ land onto Seulgi’s skin is just enough to coax her to a moan, but not to thrust her into a realm of pain.

The candles are set down. Joohyun once again dips her hand in one of the bowls of oil, and then spreads it over both her palms. When her hands return to Seulgi’s skin, they are warm and _intense_. She smoothes them up Seulgi’s legs, massaging the oil into her skin. And from her mouth a chant, singsong and raspy in quality, begins to pour.

They are summoning **_her_** _._

She’s a young daemon, one not wholly realized yet. A woman who has coalesced from the fire of Hell, but with the gentleness of the seraphim beyond it. A daemon whose place is upon a throne, or perhaps, in the depths of the sea—her voice like a siren.

It’s Joohyun’s first attempt, this one. And, it is Seulgi’s first time offering _herself_ , in hopes of awakening a magic deeper than the Pit, a magic clearer than bells.

Joohyun’s fingers return to her clit, circling it, applying enough pressure to have her thighs quake, her breath stutter, her back arch. And, she keeps up that pressure, her other hand rubbing circles on Seulgi’s hip—soothing and gentle. Her voice _though_. It’s her voice, velvety and warm, that has Seulgi’s eyes closing, her head tilting back, her fingers gripping uselessly at the sheet beneath her.

The hazy feeling in the pit of her gut continues to grow. She finds it harder to remember to breath, taking gasps in between holding it, in between worrying her lips between her teeth.

Joohyun’s song, her plea, her chant—it reaches a peak. With it, she slips her fingers inside Seulgi again. It’s that action, and the sudden wave of magic that pulses into the room, that has Seulgi’s breath stopping, lips parted. Her back arches from the floor and her thighs shake, toes curling, as the pleasant tide of orgasm washes over her, shuddering through her nerves, floating her into that dreamy, weightless pleasure.

It seems never-ending, wholly satisfying.

And when she blinks open her eyes, it’s to the sight of _another_ woman, one unfamiliar, but beautiful, but welcome, nonetheless. Her hair falls over her shoulders, tangles in the curled ram’s horns at the sides of her head. Her skin is the smooth, unbroken tan—warm like gold. And her eyes, as they trail down over Seulgi’s body, are curious, sparkling and alight with interest.

When she smiles, the facade seems to break. For all her daemonic features, the grin makes her round cheeks more apparent, makes her eye-smile evident. It softens her and makes her look almost _innocent_.

Joohyun’s hand slows its ministrations, moves from her folds to drag along her thigh, up to her hip. Seulgi glances at her, but Joohyun’s gaze is focused on the woman they’ve summoned. “Joy?” It’s a sweet name, the one recorded in the grimoires they’d studied. A name suitable for the daemon’s gentleness.

“ _Sooyoung_ ,” she breathes after a beat of silence. “What’s this?” Her tone is light, charming.

Seulgi can feel her magic as intimately as she’d felt Joohyun’s touch. It’s a clear, bright sort of energy that sits right atop her heart and thuds in time with each pulse.

“It’s an invitation,” Joohyun says, her smile almost as dazzling as Sooyoung’s had been.

“To what?” Sooyoung wonders and she coaxes Seulgi to sit up—drapes herself over her shoulder. Her body is warm, cuddly, pleasant. Her breath tickles Seulgi’s throat.

She’s speechless, can’t think of anything to say, not when the magic in the room is so alive; not when the daemon cradling her is so encompassing, so real.

“To an eternity,” Joohyun whispers, and the magic in the room seems to _sing_ with delight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed reading, please do let me know via a comment, kudos, or hell, even send me a tweet! You can find me on my [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/sophluorescent) OR my [personal twitter!](https://twitter.com/syzygybbh)
> 
> Too shy to leave a comment? I have a [curiouscat](https://t.co/KYC8gCVmPh?amp=1) !


End file.
